Problem: I have three distinct mystery novels, three distinct fantasy novels, and three distinct biographies. I'm going on vacation, and I want to take two books of different genres. How many possible pairs can I choose?
Solution: I can choose one book in $9$ ways. Then, for the second book, I have $6$ choices that aren't in the same genre as the first book. It would seem that I have $9\cdot 6$ choices for the two books; however, this overcounts pairs by a factor of $2$, since each pair has been counted in two ways (once in either order). So, the actual number of pairs is $(9\cdot 6)/2$, which is $\boxed{27}$.

Alternative solution: Of the three genres of book, one must be excluded. We can choose the genre to be excluded in $3$ ways. Then, of the two remaining genres, we can choose a book of the first genre in $3$ ways, and we can choose a book of the second genre in $3$ ways. This gives us $3\cdot 3\cdot 3 = \boxed{27}$ possible sets of choices (all of which produce different pairs of books, with no overcounting).